Breanna Smith
by Babe4eva09
Summary: Breanna Smith is just your average 23 year old working at Tiger Beat magazine. Who just so happens to be a huge fan of the Jonas Brothers? What will happen when they meet? Read to find out! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers and am not making a profit off of this story. It's merely for my personal enjoyment as well as the enjoyment of the readers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Breanna Smith~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hear the sounds of people working at computers and the frustrated sighs that go along with them. This is the inside of the Tiger Beat magazine building and where it all happens. I am the head designer here at Tiger Beat and am here first as always. Everyone else seems so incompetent these days to even show up on time. My name is Breanna, but most call me Bre.

Today I get the amazing opportunity of doing a photo shoot for Connect Three. Oh joy. *Note the sarcasm.* It's not that I don't like them because I do, I really do. It's just I don't know how I am going to be able to keep myself from screaming when they come in. You see I don't just like them, I love them I am a huge fan. One like you wouldn't be able to believe.

If that's not bad enough I am the designer, not that that's bad it's just I don't do photos. The last time I actually took pictures and I mean real ones, not like the ones you take of your friends when your hanging out for fun but real ones, was my senior year in college and that was two years ago. My capabilities as a photographer now pretty much suck.

I do the occasional writing because I can do that, but pictures not so much. Which is why I am even more worried about this and nervous as all get out. First off to start the day I need to get some spreads designed since the Jo Bros don't come in until 1:00 pm. So I have some time to kill before they get here. My boss is the one who stuck me with this job anyway of doing the photo shoot. Her name is Emily and I love her to death because we've been best friends even before she became my boss, but sometimes she thinks I can do anything and honestly she's living in a fantasy world if she thinks that is the case because honestly I can hardly do anything at all. I really wonder sometimes if it was the fact that I was that capable in my job to get the job as head designer or if it's just because Em and I are best friends.

"Bre! I need some help over here, nothing's working! I hate this it's so frustrating!" Ok I may have lied a little there are some people here, but not many. Anyway Sarah's calling me I better get over there she sounds like she really needs some help right now and as the dutiful friend I'm going to go over there and see what I can do.

"What seems to be the problem over here?" Man, she looks awful it looks like she's been here all night trying to figure this out. No wonder she sounded so desperate when she called me over here.

"I'm trying to place the background on the spread and the pictures in the photo boxes on the spread, but it's not working and I can't figure out why." She sure sounds frustrated.

"Let's see here. Oh I know just change the resolution on the pictures and the background to 300 and you'll be good to go." So I can do some things and solve some problems, but not many.

"Thanks a ton. I have been working on this all morning and I just couldn't get it to work. I sure owe you one, you saved my life." "It was no problem and it really wasn't that big of a deal, it's easy if you know what you're doing." I smile at her I sure hope she doesn't take that the wrong way.

"That's why I'm the newbie and you are the head designer, I don't understand any of this crap. I don't get why Emily just won't make me a writer, I'm really great with that and would be much more efficient with that then designing. You maybe good with this stuff, but honestly I suck. I just don't get this stuff."

"Well you know Emily she has her reasons for everything. Maybe she just wants you to prove yourself before she lets you do what she knows you're capable of doing. I mean she's making me do a photo shoot today. I know me pictures. That sure doesn't make for a very good combination."

"Are you kidding me you are amazing with a camera. I saw you in college you take awesome pictures." Why does everyone seem to think that but me? Maybe I am too critical of myself. But I can't worry about that now I have to go prepare for that photo shoot, I mean in starts in…*looks at watch* Oh crap in fifteen minutes that doesn't give me a lot of time to get everything set up oh crap, oh crap, oh crap.

(10 minutes later) *Connect Three walk in asking for a Breanna Smith. The receptionist tells them to hold on. *She pages Breanna and tells her who is at the front desk.*

"Connect Three are here for their photo shoot Bre."

"Alright I'll be right up there." It's a good thing it didn't take me long to get set up because they are fifteen minutes early!

"She'll be up here soon." "Thanks!" Shane says with a big goofy grin on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N What happens when she meets them? After all she is a huge Jonas Brothers fan. Want to find out review and I will be sure to let you in on what happens next in Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on Breanna Smith:_

"_Connect Three are here for their photo shoot Bre." _

"_Alright I'll be right up there." It's a good thing it didn't take me long to get set up because they are fifteen minutes early!_

"_She'll be up here soon." "Thanks!" Shane says with a big goofy grin on his face._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_10 minutes later and Breanna still hasn't shown up._

"I wonder what is taking that girl so long. You know what let me just take you back there myself. There is no one else scheduled to come in today anyway."

"Sure. That'd be great thanks!" Jason said.

*Meanwhile*

"Aw dang it, that hurt!" Bre shouted.

"What happened over here? What did you do?" Sara asked.

"I tripped over those stupid design books and hit my head on the desk. I really need to watch where I am going. Now I probably have a big red mark on my head, don't I?"

"No you don't it's cool. Don't you have to go get Connect Three back here for their photo shoot?"

"Oh crap you're right. I'll be back soon."

"Alright just be careful next time and watch where you are going. You don't want to do that in front of Connect Three now, would you?"

"No. Not at all."

"There you are Bre what has been taking so long. Connect Three have been waiting for you for ten minutes" the receptionist said.

"Oh I'm sorry for the wait. I just had a little incident with the floor, desk, and some books who purposefully spend their time waiting to hurt me."

"Oh ya I know how that is. It happens to me all the time. Though usually it's because of my own two feet, but I know how you feel." Joe said.

"Well anyway lets get this photo shoot underway now, Shane."

"You know my name?!?" Shane asked shockingly.

"Of course I know you're name. Who doesn't? I mean you guys are awesome. Not to sound weird or anything, but I a huge fan who just so happened to get stuck with this photo shoot because all of our photographers called in sick today."

"Well I'm sorry you had to get stuck with us today," Shane said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh no, no, no! I didn't mean it like that. It's just that I'm not very good at this anymore. Since it's been like two years since I have taken professional photos. Well what you can call professional anyway. At the college level it was pretty professional. I graduated two years ago. So it's been that long since I've taken any kind of picture like this."

"That's alright. We wouldn't want it to be too perfect now would we?" Jason said. Wow these guys sure seem pretty cool and I thought it was going to be horrible. Shane sure is cute. He looks a lot cuter in person. Man, how he looks that good and is still sweet is beyond me. With all of my mishaps with guys I know from experience that the cute ones usually turn out to be complete jerks or gay.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was originally a Jonas Brothers story, but due to some who insist on making fan fiction a intolerable place for me to write what I want I had to change it to be a Connect Three fic. So I just changed the names, the story and plot are still the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Connect Three

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Breanna Smith~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow. This photo shoot sure went better than expected. I've still got the hang of this photography thing. So maybe Emily knew what she was doing when she put me in charge of this thing.

"So do you have anything else planned for today?" I ask.

"Let me check." Kevin says as he pulls out his personal planner. "No. We don't have anything scheduled until 7 and it's 3 right now. If you want we could hang out and just get to know each other better. That is of course if you're not busy."

"Are you kidding me. Have you taken a look around this place it's pretty much dead. The people who are actually here aren't going to even notice that I'm gone. Besides I've got almost everything done that I needed to do today anyway; and the things that I haven't done yet won't take that long to finish anyway. So let's go. Any suggestions as to where?

"Somewhere with food!" Joe suggests excitedly.

"You're hungry again? Didn't you just eat not that long ago?" Nick asks.

"Yeah. So? You got a problem with it I'm hungry." Joe says.

"No. No problem. Just shocked is all. Although I really shouldn't be. I mean I **have** been living with you for the past 16 years. You'd think that nothing would shock me anymore." Nick says.

"Well anyway do you guys want to go or just argue about whether Joe is hungry or not?" I ask.

"No let's go" Joe says as he grabs my arm to walk out the door.

*Flash to the restaurant they all chose to go to*

*In comes James, Breanna's ex-boyfriend.*

Oh crap, James is coming in here. That's just perfect I've managed to avoid him for three months and now when I'm actually having fun he decides to pop in. That's just great. But maybe he won't see me or maybe he won't care. Yeah right, this is James we're talking about he can't just leave a situation like this alone, it's not in his nature.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. If it isn't innocent little Breanna waiting to screw over another guy." James says while looking menacingly at me. I'll admit I'm a little scared right now. Ok a lot.

"Who's this?" Joe asks me.

"That's James he's my ex-boyfriend" I say quietly because I'm too scared to talk to much louder. "I'll tell you more later" I whisper so only Joe could here me.

"Hey, we are just trying to enjoy our lunch without bothering anyone. It would be great if you could do the same." Kevin says in a no nonsense tone.

"Fine. But know this. This is not the last time you will run into me Breanna and next time you won't have your little buddies with you to back you up." James said as he leaves the restaurant.

"Ok you want to tell me what all that was about?" Joe ask looking concerned.

"I guess I should start at the beginning. But just know I really hope this doesn't change the way you look at me. I also don't want any pity because trust me I got plenty of that after I finally broke up with him." I begin by telling them.

I don't know if I can really do this. I've kept all of my feelings about this bottled up for so long I don't know if I can tell them this without crying not to mention that I just met them. I really hope this doesn't change anything.

"We won't see you any differently. You can tell us anything." Nick said comfortingly.

"Thanks Nick. Well it all started about three years ago. I met him at the college I was attending and he seemed like a really great guy at first. We went out on a few dates and he would hold the door for me and really do anything I asked him too. He seemed like the perfect gentleman. Until one day I don't know exactly what happened, but he snapped and he hit me. That was the first time he had ever been violent with me up to that point and I wrote it off as to him just having a bad day. Until everything started escalating and getting way out of hand to the point that I couldn't even fight back anymore and I didn't know what to do and of course didn't want to tell anybody for fear that they might not believe me. It started off as just a slap to a full force hit and then to actually throwing things at me. Now this went on for a little more that a year until I eventually couldn't take it anymore and called it quits. Of course he didn't appreciate that very much and threatened me by saying that he would get back at me and I would be sorry I ever left him. I never thought anything of it until today. Until today, they seemed like empty threats. Now I am scared out of my mind and I have no idea what I'll do if I ever see him and am by myself. I am almost certain that he will kill me." I said in the calmest voice I could muster, which really wasn't all that calm.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through all that, but I have an idea. You can stay with us. We'd all be happy to have you and you wouldn't have to constantly look over your shoulder. We'll be there to protect you and my mom would love to have you over. She usually only gets to meet the guys, but I'm sure she'd love you. I mean I sure like you so why wouldn't she." Joe says.

I consider this while blushing over the last statement he said of him liking me. I don't know what I'll do it sounds great. I really don't want to be by myself, but I don't want to intrude on their lives either. I'm just not sure what to do right now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Want to find out what Breanna decides to do and what all happens with James? Then review and I will be sure to update.


End file.
